This invention relates to junction devices which facilitate the interconnection of male and female type connectors, for connecting electrical power, communication and/or other service(s) to equipment requiring such service(s), and more particularly to such junction devices which are mounted within or are carried by a structure such as a wall, article of furniture, piece of a computer or other equipment, fixture, housing or the like.